


think about you

by stilinscry



Series: nct drabbles [19]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Lowercase, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 15:10:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11466162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinscry/pseuds/stilinscry
Summary: jaehyun really wants to go down on taeyong





	think about you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justinshuang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justinshuang/gifts).



> me and lex had a nice ol' chat about sucking taeyong off earlier so this is for her
> 
> ps this was written in one sitting and isn't beta'd so u have been warned friends

“what are– what are you doing,” taeyong chokes out, when jaehyun stands up from the bed and drops down to his knees. his hips buck up a little when deft fingers start working open his jeans and jaehyun chuckles.

“what does it look like i’m doing?” jaehyun responds, smirking up at taeyong with bright eyes and the elder just lets out a pained groan as he falls back against the bed. “don’t get me wrong, i like our usual routine of sloppy making out and handjobs but like, i’ve also been desperate to suck you off ever since we first met so..” he tails off towards the end, hands stilling on taeyong’s thighs, not sure where to go from there.

taeyong just whines, his body fidgeting on the bed for a moment or so before he speaks again, “please, want your mouth on me, please yoonoh,” and his desperate tone paired with the use of jaehyun’s birth name has him springing into action.  

he finishes unbuttoning taeyong’s jeans and he drools a little bit when he realises that taeyong isn’t actually wearing any underwear underneath them. he pulls them down a little, just enough for taeyong’s cock to bob free and even now, when he’s not even half hard, jaehyun’s mouth fucking waters at the sight.

jaehyun wastes no time, leaning in to suckle lightly at taeyong’s head and he’s rewarded with a little glob of pre come for his efforts. he knows that taeyong likes him to be loud, likes to know that jaehyun is enjoying himself, so he makes sure to pop his lips together when he pulls off before letting out a deep moan as he swallows taeyong’s taste down.

“god, fucking fuck, you sound so good for me yoonoh,” taeyong groans, his hands coming up from the bed sheets to reach for jaehyun’s head. he’s surprisingly gentle as his fingers thread through the fluffy mess that is his boyfriend’s hair but jaehyun knows what’s coming.

leaning back in, he licks a broad stripe up the side of taeyong’s cock, from base to tip and he presses a soft kiss to his head before opening his mouth and slowly taking him in.

considering that this is the first time jaehyun’s mouth has ever been on taeyong’s cock, he feels surprisingly comfortable with himself as he swallows his boyfriend down and it’s a real boost to his ego when taeyong twitches in his mouth, getting harder by the second.

jaehyun swallows down as much as he can, breathing heavily through his nose as he does so and it’s good already but then taeyong lets out the lewdest moan ever and the sound alone has jaehyun’s own cock twitching in the confines of his jeans. he has to pull off to catch his breath (and maybe adjust himself just a little) and taeyong whines at the loss of contact almost immediately.

“it’s okay baby, i got you,” jaehyun hums before leaning back down and taking taeyong into his mouth again.

his tongue drags down the underside of his cock everytime he sinks down and even though the rhythm is slow, taeyong is losing his mind. it feels like there’s a fire burning underneath his skin and his fingers tug and pull at jaehyun’s hair when the younger takes him in deep enough for the tip of taeyong’s cock to nudge against the back of his throat.

and taeyong is babbling, spilling whatever comes into his mind because his brain-to-mouth filter has fallen to shit and he can’t stop, not when jaehyun is basically sucking his soul out through his dick.

“so good, you feel so good, i love this, i love you,” he rambles, voice breathy as jaehyun continues to break him down into tiny little pieces. “yoonoh, yoonoh, god please i’m so close.”

that just spurs jaehyun on even more and he pulls off just a little, takes the opportunity to catch his breath and then he gathers all his drool in the front of his mouths and spits it down onto taeyong’s cock. it mixes with the pre come already glistening at his head and jaehyun swipes it with his fingers, spreading it over taeyong’s dick with a couple of strokes before taking him back into his mouth.

unlike before, he sets a much quicker pace. taeyong’s hands tighten in his hair with every downstroke and when jaehyun moans around his cock that only serves to put him even closer to the edge.

“c’mon, i want you to come in my mouth, wanna taste you baby,” jaehyun hums as he pulls of taeyong’s cock and taeyong lets out an obscene moan, before pulling jaehyun’s head back towards his cock. he eagerly takes him back in, exaggerating his sounds a little just for taeyong’s benefit and it’s not even a minute later that his boyfriends body is freezing underneath as his cocks spills down jaehyun’s throat.

the combined sensation of taeyong’s hands pulling harshly as his hair and the bitter come swilling around in his mouth has jaehyun tipping over the edge suddenly and his body curls into taeyong’s thigh as he comes in his pants, like the horny fucking teenager he is. and he knows that he should be like, at least a little embarrassed because nobody even fucking touched his dick but taeyong’s head darts up from the bed and the look he shoots jaehyun is definitely one that says ‘holy shit that’s the hottest thing i’ve seen all week, please get up here so we can sloppily make out’ and that’s a look that jaehyun can get behind.

he doesn’t even bother to pull taeyong’s jeans up before he’s climbing onto the bed, straddling taeyong’s thighs and leaning down to mash their mouths together. the kiss is sloppy, and taeyong can taste his own come in jaehyun’s mouth but he’s surprisingly into it and jaehyun whines when taeyong sucks on his tongue.

his hips buck down almost on impulse and they both gasp, pulling apart from the kiss to take a breather. jaehyun rolls off of taeyong and flops down onto the bed next to him and for the next couple of minutes they just lie there, in a comfortable silence as they both try to calm their breathing down.

it’s only when jaehyun goes to sit up that he realises there’s come drying on the inside of his boxers and he lets out a deep sigh as he stands up from the bed and pulls his trousers and boxers off in one. his tshirt is sweaty, so he tugs that off too before throwing his lump of clothing in the general direction of his laundry hamper and then turning back towards taeyong, who is very unashamedly gaping at his now naked body.

and then jaehyun remembers that they’ve never actually been naked in front of each other and he blushes a little, but doesn’t bother trying to cover himself up. what’s the point, he’s already here. why stop now?

“did you uh, maybe wanna take a shower? with me, i mean?” jaehyun asks and his confidence is dropping by the second as taeyong just continues to stare at him, blank faced. “i mean, water conservation is important right. unless you don’t want to share with me. i don’t mind, honestly. we can just take separate showers, and i should be less forwards sometimes.” and yeah, he’s rambling now and taeyong is laughing at him behind one of his hands.

“shut up stupid, of course i’d like to take a shower with you,” he laughs and jaehyun lets out a deep breath he didn’t even realise he was holding. “sorry, it’s just kinda hard to focus with you being naked and fucking hot as heck.”

“yeah, i’m quite something, right?” jaehyun asks, jokingly flexing his biceps though his face grows a little warm when taeyong gulps a little, his tongue darting out to wet his lips.

“yeah, you’re definitely something.” and then taeyong is up from the bed, kicking off his own jeans and pushing jaehyun back until they both hit the wall. “think you’re up for a round two?”

“always.”

**Author's Note:**

> twt me @iqhyucks i am super nsfw its gr8


End file.
